


Ready to Run

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Getting Back Together, M/M, Top Zayn Malik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 他本該奮力掙扎的手卻緊緊的扣住了他的背、任著他蠻橫的予取予求，有那麼一秒他動了撕咬對方的嘴唇讓這個吻變得血腥的念頭，可是他沒有，他只是終於認命的閉上了眼。他不想拒絕，他又怎麼能拒絕？
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 4





	Ready to Run

鑰匙插進孔裡的聲音終究還是驚動了他。  
他還以為是幻覺，或者說他在試圖說服自己這只是幻覺、可能他還沒酒醒，但他也知道他現在清醒得很。  
Harry覺得他敏感的神經被什麼觸動了，他端著酒杯的手不自覺的顫抖著，可如果不是搖晃的酒液在提醒他，也許他自己都不會察覺這個事實。  
他總是以為他不在乎了、所有過去的事情都可以被遺忘在過去，但總還是有那麼幾件酒精麻痺不了的事情，無聲無息的在剎那間來訪，讓他根本來不及準備什麼。  
他知道這裡的鑰匙只有誰擁有，除了他自己，還有一把好久好久以前他可能腦子不清楚的時候、或是裝作自己是那樣的時候給出去的。那原本是藏在大門前的地毯下面、作為緊急時刻的備用鑰匙的用途……噢，他終於想起來了，那時候他好像是這麼說的——  
「交給你了，要是我忘記帶鑰匙的話，你要記得來救我。」  
然後那傢伙帶著他那招牌的迷人笑容，說著他考慮看看。那讓Harry好氣又好笑，不過他知道他就是喜歡逗他。  
誰知道現在會變成這樣。

門開了。  
原來在他思考著那堆狠狠刺痛神經的亂七八糟的回憶的時候，也不過就那麼短短的幾秒而已。  
從玄關到客廳有一段不短的距離，Harry試圖把自己整個人瑟縮在單人沙發裡隱匿他的存在，不過以他183公分的身高而言這突然變得有點像個笑話。  
不對，應該說這整件事本身都像一個笑話，而且是很不好笑的那種，還很尷尬，大多數是尷尬。  
況且他浴袍的袖子本來就不聽使喚的露出了那麼一截，他自嘲的想，他真是個很糟糕的捉迷藏玩家。  
最後Harry還是先開口了，他不想在這場無聲的戰爭裡落到劣勢，即使他很清楚的知道在這整場該死的遊戲裡他已經輸得一塌糊塗。  
「我差點要報警了。」Harry的嗓音很低，說話的時候還是維持他一如既往的緩慢，也許他想假裝自己很淡定、滿不在乎，可他明白他完全在這些形容詞的相反面：「你該慶幸我沒有換鎖。」  
「……我挺意外你沒有換鎖，但我在賭你不會。」來人還是站在玄關那裡，似乎他對Harry的存在也有些愣住了。但他也不知道他到底算不算私闖民宅，或者說他根本就不曉得這到底都代表著什麼、又該算是什麼：「你懶得換鎖，不然每次你把鑰匙忘在錄音室就不會是打給我求救了。根據你喊我的次數推斷，你大概能換個幾十次。」  
「可你換了號碼。」  
Harry終於放棄了把自己繼續埋在那裡不要起來的愚蠢念頭。  
他坐不住了，他不知道這個人到底來幹什麼，但是他全身上下的每一個細胞似乎都在叫囂著渴望看到、碰到、嗅到那個人，他嘴上永遠不會承認，甚至這句話帶著滿滿的埋怨的意思，可是他想念曾經擁有的一切——  
他深吸一口氣，他不確定他是否準備好讓這個人再次被寫進他的人生篇章裡，但是衝動的本能還是凌駕於一切理智之上。  
在看見Zayn Malik站在那裡的時候，Harry Styles以為他會擺著一張冷臉、或至少有他所需要的足夠冷漠。  
但他沒有。  
他笑了。  
「嘿，ex。」  
前隊友、前男友。  
Harry不確定他想怎麼定義Zayn，所以他很貪婪，他決定要用一個模稜兩可的詞囊括全部。

Harry很快就明白了，Zayn的模樣像是剛從一個過度喧鬧的派對脫身。倫敦的每個夜晚都會有無數個角落上演這樣的派對，但他甚至不知道Zayn就在這裡，跟他身處同一個城市。他以為他們早就是兩條不會再交錯的平行線，甚至想過他們可能是以為可以碰觸卻永遠不會相接的漸近線，他記得那把備用鑰匙的去向，也記得這麼多年以來他都沒有再忘記過鑰匙——因為不會有人再來給他開門了，他嘗試撥打的號碼變成了一個冷冰冰的空號。  
2月沒有30號，但是3月真的有25號。  
Harry甚至不記得這到底是一個謠傳的小道消息、還是他們之間真的經歷過這段對話，那太久了，久到真實與虛假的界線模糊不清，似乎踩在那條線上莫名的成了最好的選擇，他就可以把所有他不喜歡的記憶全給扔進那個該被上鎖然後永遠不再打開的盒子裡。  
連電台放到這傢伙的新歌的時候，Harry都會在前奏結束以前就迅速的伸手把廣播關掉。在電台主持人提到那只有一個音節的名字的當下，Harry想著也許他的心魔就已經不受控制的開始竭盡全力折磨他了、哪裡還有心思繼續聽下去，又或許他只是沒辦法接受Zayn為任何他以外的人寫出一首首的動人情歌。  
他還在努力的接受一切已經成了過去式的事實，這整件事像是在他心上劃開了一道又長又深的可怖傷口，可是五年的時間過去了、卻依然不能恢復得完好如初，結痂的傷口又輕易的被撕開，痛不欲生的淌血。  
誰讓Harry還記得Zayn離開的那天。  
他什麼都沒有說的走了，然後Harry試圖撥打那個他早就背下來了的號碼，卻發現那已然成了空號。  
一串毫無意義的數字組合。

「……謝謝你沒有把我轟出去？」  
Zayn也不是傻子，他當然聽出了Harry那不慍不火的話裡隱含了什麼樣的情緒。他知道就算Harry在這些年來經歷了那麼多，卻也始終像是他在2010年剛認識的那個團裡最小的男孩，那個乍看之下很安靜、隱藏在表象之下的卻是無法估量的瘋狂的靈魂。  
那個讓他無法移開目光的模樣。  
Harry聳了聳肩。  
「我趕你走你就會走嗎？」Harry還是笑著，但他嘴角勾著的幅度多了幾分苦澀，他想都是酒精的錯，讓他忍不住自嘲了起來：「噢，抱歉，我忘了，『我們甚至都沒有說過幾句話』。都怪我，把那把備用鑰匙硬塞給了個我根本就不熟悉的人。」  
Zayn不自覺地往前走了幾步。  
他本來想著也許他可以找到這個他有些生疏了的避風港，遠離那些近乎失控的狂歡。可是他發現他錯得離譜，在這個他既熟悉卻又陌生的場域根本找不到原先冀求的平靜。他在Harry榛綠色的瞳眸裡看見了火焰燃燒，在那本該是一整個浩瀚無垠的宇宙所在之處。  
他失控了。在感受到Harry的存在的那一刻，他就徹底失去了那引以為傲的冷靜和對全局的掌控權。也許這是他們相處的時候本來就應該有的模樣，針鋒相對、火花四射，卻又該死的被彼此所吸引。  
「你恨我嗎？」  
又是一個問句。  
Zayn不知道他到底想不想知道答案，他知道在過去的某個無法改變的節點他做了最糟糕的選擇、他犯了無法挽回的錯。那時候在組合裡他並不快樂，而Harry一直都陪著他，就算是他幾乎面臨崩潰時的歇斯底里也被Harry全盤接收了下來。他還記得那時候的他開始懶得剪頭髮、索性留到了一個像是搖滾巨星標配的程度，才剛滿20歲的Harry試圖分擔他的負面情緒，他們在無數個夜裡幾乎像要宣洩在舞台上無法表現出來的那些傷悲而做愛，而他會親吻Harry的長髮，像是在暴戾裡僅存的溫柔。  
他又往前走了好幾步。  
隨著兩人之間的距離逐漸縮短，Harry開始意識到他躲不了這個該死的問題了。他在多少個Zayn離開後的日子裡不時被突然襲上的孤獨感與蒼白的憤怒打個措手不及，甚至像瘋了一樣的對著空氣喊了幾句不得體的髒話。他想徹底逃離Zayn Malik這整個人，但對方在單飛的音樂事業上獲得的巨大成功顯然並不允許，反而到哪裡都躲不掉。  
Harry沒有動、沒有後退，轉瞬之間他又可以聞到Zayn身上的氣味，火熱的溫度近在咫尺，他意識到今夜他不是唯一的那個喝了酒的人。  
「我……」Harry邊說著的同時發現他的心跳開始無止盡的加速，他止不住的喘息，他意識到任何謊言都會變得像是拙劣的藉口、讓他找到呼吸的縫隙和逃跑的可能性，他終於發現自己再也編織不出任何虛假的花言巧語，他的一切都不再聽他使喚，再也沒有什麼能阻止他說出撕心裂肺的自白：「我沒有換鎖，是因為我還在期待……總有一天另一把不在我手裡的鑰匙能打開那扇門。不只是鎖……我沒有換過任何一個該死的家具，好像只要我這麼做就能假裝什麼都沒有變。我放任我自己活在一個巨大的謊言裡，一個彷彿你還在我身邊的假象裡，他媽的我連那張我們滾了不知道幾百次的床都捨不得換。」  
下一秒Harry就跌進了一個他既熟悉又陌生的懷抱裡。  
他本該奮力掙扎的手卻緊緊的扣住了他的背、任著他蠻橫的予取予求，有那麼一秒他動了撕咬對方的嘴唇讓這個吻變得血腥的念頭，可是他沒有，他只是終於認命的閉上了眼。  
他不想拒絕，他又怎麼能拒絕？

他們甚至都等不及進臥室，反正他們以前也沒少在沙發上做愛。  
Harry記得每次他跟Zayn翻雲覆雨以後周遭總是一片狼藉，好像被颶風掃過似的，也許他們之間的性更像是在打架，並不總是那麼溫柔，可他們很清楚暴力也算是一種情趣。Harry在Zayn啃咬著他硬挺起來的乳尖時徹底失去了力氣，甚至主動挺起胸膛示意他還要更多、可以再狠一點。  
同時Zayn像是本能反應的伸手，他的目標是沙發旁那個上頭擺著個閱讀燈的櫃子，第二層抽屜，但在摸到他所需要的東西們時，他反而愣住了。  
Harry從紊亂的呼吸裡找著了能夠說話的空檔，半開著玩笑、更有點像嘲諷：「驚喜嗎？關於我還是有性生活這件事？」  
「呵，萬人迷Styles。」Zayn說著，也不知道是嘲諷回去，還是他沒資格有的莫名其妙的嫉妒。  
不過他空著的那只手倒是用力掐了一下Harry的腰，那讓被他壓在身下的某人倒抽了一口氣。他接著解開了浴袍的腰帶，剎那間Harry在他面前變得一絲不掛，再也沒有任何事情可以阻擋他們肌膚相親的慾望。  
Harry沒有反駁什麼，他覺得那不重要。在Zayn的手指推進他緊澀的洞裡的時候他也沒有說話，不過是發出了很輕的喘息。  
像他一直以來習慣的那樣，逆來順受，無論發生什麼都習慣隱忍。  
「……你不要以為我不想，」Harry艱難的在那根修長有力的手指在他體內抽插之時擠出了幾個字，他一邊喘著、一邊還渴望更多的快感，但他才不會說出來，他在等著Zayn自己察覺到：「我也想……像Lou那樣跟你吵架，大吵一架，發洩所有我曾經忍耐過的。」  
Zayn的動作像是被靜止了一般。他知道Harry還沒說完，他早就習慣了這人說話的節奏，何況是在他一根手指還插在對方屁股裡的狀態下。  
「但好像……只要我不跟你吵，我們的故事就沒有真正的結束，還能再提筆寫下一個章節。」  
Harry說完了。一下子他沒有察覺到，他沒有發現此刻他翠綠的雙眼裡泛著並不明顯的淚光。  
他想他很久沒有表現出這麼脆弱的一面了，他在全世界面前是那個唱作俱佳的頂尖歌手、演技精妙的演員，他像是從來沒有被那些破事影響過，只是持續著有條不紊的在他預定好的道路上前進。  
直到Zayn又一次出現打破了所有的平衡。  
Zayn愣住了，他突然不知道該怎麼反應才好，良久他才終於吐出了一句很不合時宜的話語：「……你怎麼搞得像我在強姦你似的。」  
「我要是不想讓你上的話，」Harry試圖冷笑一聲，不過似乎他的眼神出賣了他，讓這聲笑與後面的話都沒有了什麼危險的意味：「你現在應該就在門外吹冷風了。」  
他們的對話支離破碎的，一點都不連貫。像是隨意拼湊的碎片，卻在他們之間變得不那麼詭異、甚至像一種變相的調情。Harry一邊說著的同時刻意地扭了下腰，像是要在Zayn的手指上操著自己一樣。Zayn當然不會認輸，也不會輕易的把這場性愛的主控權給交出去，他當機立斷的插入了第二根手指，輕鬆的找到了讓Harry在一瞬間思考斷線的點、和他逐漸模糊的記憶裡如出一轍的地方，他準確的往那裡戳刺著，果然讓Harry無暇顧及那些由勝負欲所產生的念頭。Zayn成功的挑起了Harry最原始的渴望，當四根手指同時在裡頭進出的時候Harry簡直軟的像一攤水，他終於壓抑不住那些聲音，甜美的嗓音彷若像在為過多的快感歌頌似的。  
Harry終於開始承認他不清醒了，他想他一定是足夠瘋才能說出這句話——  
「別管套了，」他的話裡還帶著細碎的喘息與呻吟：「直接進來。」  
Zayn並不是會乖巧的聽從指令的類型，可是他栽了，他不曉得有誰能帶著理性拒絕這樣的請求，反正他是不行。  
在徹底進入的那瞬間兩個人都忍不住喟嘆出聲。Harry甚至有意無意的夾緊了內壁，他已經被準備得夠好了，他需要的是一場暴風雨一般的蹂躪，不需要任何手下留情的溫柔，要不是Zayn的雙手都掐著他的窄腰的話，他想他甚至會自己主動翻過身子、用自己的屁股去套弄那根完美的陰莖。而Zayn的確沒有讓他失望，在一下幾乎完全抽出又一插到底的試探以後，Harry那完全沒有克制的叫床聲似乎帶著十足的催情效果，讓Zayn操幹著他的力道越來越狠、越來越快。  
Harry的手不自覺緊抓住他身下的布沙發套，幾乎要把脆弱的布料給掐出破洞。他被操得有些恍惚，一下子好像回到了那些沒有顧忌的年少歲月，甚至不怕被其他隊友發現他們在無人的休息室裡憑藉一時的衝動在做些什麼。快感如潮水般一波波的襲上，終於佔據他腦子裡的全是爽、每一寸神經與每一個細胞都為之顫動，他無法在次次直搗敏感點的進攻裡再承受更多，他想伸手撫慰自己那無人照顧的前端，卻在抬起手的那一刻被按了回去。  
這太超過了，他前男友的手用溫柔且堅定的力道握住他的。就像他們仍然是情侶，就像One Direction還有五個人，就像一切如常。  
「交給我。」Zayn這麼說著，傾身在Harry的耳邊低語，像是枕邊情話，卻帶著不容拒絕的強硬。  
Harry照做了。他把自己放心的完全交給了Zayn，任由對方對他做任何想要做的。他的前列腺被一次次的輾過，最後他在層層堆疊起的高潮中釋放，白濁的液體射在他身上的刺青，性感又淫靡。  
不過就算Harry已經單靠著後面的刺激就射出來，Zayn也沒有打算就這麼放過他。高潮後敏感的後穴痙攣著止不住顫抖，Zayn幾乎要把Harry逼上另一波高潮，最後他甚至沒能來得及禮貌性的問一聲，就焦急的把精液釋放在Harry體內。他沒有從裡面退出來，但是他射出來的東西沿著穴口緩慢的滴下來，那模樣簡直能讓他再硬一次。  
而他總有種感覺，彷彿他們還像以前那樣，有某種心照不宣的默契，他知道這本來就是Harry想要的，根本不必過問。  
這像是一場豪賭，輸了的代價很大，但贏了的報酬更加美好。  
而他想，也許這一次他押對了。  
「你現在有兩個選擇。」Harry從劇烈的喘息中平復過來，他感覺得到屁股裡那些堵不住的精液，這一次他沒有笑、他累到甚至懶得揚起一個笑容，不過他的聲音裡仍然帶著些許的笑意：「第一個是現在立刻滾蛋，裝作什麼都沒有發生過，我們的生活回到這五年間不曾相交的平行線。」  
「第二個呢？」Zayn認真的看著Harry，像是要彌補他們倆時間線上的空白似的，把這個他才剛重新開始熟悉的Harry Styles再一次刻進他腦海裡。  
「再上我一次。」Harry不只是嘴上這麼說著，他還很有誠意的又一次收縮了被操得一片泥濘、依然濕透了的後穴。  
Zayn挺起了身子，身體力行的告訴Harry他選擇了哪一個方案。

他們總算拾起了筆，再一次把斷掉的故事給接續了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我沒有想過2021的第一篇文會是寫Zarry……  
> 只是一個很突然的想寫現實向的念頭，但還是捨不得虐他們，最後不免俗的成了一個算得上美好的結局。  
> 說起來其實記事本裡有很多篇寫了一點點開頭的Larry就是了，2021我想嘗試更多不同的可能性xx  
> 遲來的說聲新年快樂。


End file.
